What Becomes of the Broken Hearted
by diamondicefire
Summary: Hermione is torn between the right thing to do and the thing she wants most
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
He kissed her softly. She cowered underneath his lips; his pure blue eyes were piercing her body. His hand was sitting softly in the small of her back pulling her body toward him. She wrapped her hand in his, pushed her body toward him harder, kissing him more frantically, letting her tongue explore his mouth in a loving yet seductive way. His hand slid over her breast causing her to tremble. She gasped softly. He lifted her from her thighs and set her down on a table, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he sensually rubbed her wrist.  
  
She nibbled on his earlobe softly 'I think I love you.' She whispered into his ear causing him to smile. He kissed her harder making every nerve in her body tingle. She shut her eyes and let him hold her. His hand dropped to her thigh rubbing it softly and slowly.  
  
'I.I... ,' He began. She lifted her finger to his lips before kissing him hard. He slowly took her wrist in his hand feeling every bit of her skin that he could. He slowly pulled away from her lips and looked into her eyes. 'I want this but I'm confused, I.just not now.'  
  
'You think I'm not confused?!' She said her voice soft but firm.  
  
He looked into her eyes and rested his forehead on hers, his blonde hair contrasted against her bunch of brown curls. He held her hands in front of his chest.  
  
'I think I love you too but, I can't do this right now.' He kissed her softly leaving his lips clutched in hers. She slowly moved away and hugged him resting her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes.  
  
'I understand.' She replied.  
  
'Hermione, I'm sorry,' He said slowly pulling away from her.  
  
'Draco.' She gasped frantically she grabbed the silver link bracelet she had been wearing off her wrist and handed it to him, 'To remind you, this way I have a reason to see you again even if it is just to get it back.'  
  
Draco kissed her cheek. 'I could never forget and it's not like that, it's so complicated.'  
  
************** Hermione sat on her bed and looked out the window attempting to ignore the longing she had to be with Draco. The Head Girls quarters at Hogwarts were beautiful, there was a four poster bed sitting by the window, some drawers and shelves for Hermione's things. On one side of the room there was a door leading to the common room with which she shared with the Head Boy, Harry Potter. On the opposite side of the room there was a door leading to her bathroom.  
  
For Hermione this year was unlike any other at Hogwarts. Every other year she could tell her two best friends everything but lately, due to recent events, her feeling of not wanting to loose her friends had grown stronger, and now, there is no way she could ever tell them her secret.  
  
Hermione felt dirty. She patted her cat Crookshanks who was asleep on the end of her bed he yawned, moved around a little and went back to sleep.  
  
'Oh Merlin, what do I do now?' She whispered to herself. She sat there for a second playing with her hair then grabbed the standard book of spells grade seven, flopped back on her bed and began to turn the pages. Suddenly the common room door opened swiftly.  
  
'How did you get in here?' Hermione asked as Harry looked at her from underneath his dark hair which was beginning to cover his eyes.  
  
'The portrait told me the password.' Harry replied bouncing down on her bed beside her. 'What's wrong?' He asked immediately.  
  
Hermione froze for a second 'Just worried about exams.' She lied.  
  
Harry laughed 'We just got here, classes haven't even started yet, how can you be worried?'  
  
'Because this is important,' Hermione muttered.  
  
'Okay.' Harry replied teasing Crookshanks with his finger.  
  
'Harry what do you do when you don't know what to do?' Hermione asked putting her book down and steering out the window.  
  
Harry looked up; he could tell something was wrong. 'Dumbledore.' He replied looking worried. 'What's going on?'  
  
'Nothing, just please don't tell Ron. Please,' Hermione asked softly.  
  
'You two should never have broken up.' Harry commented. Hermione rolled her eyes. She could see where the strain on her friendship with Ron and Harry was coming from.  
  
'Maybe you should stop fucking Ginny and take your head out of your ass for two seconds!' Hermione screamed at him causing Harry to lean away from her.  
  
'I'm not fucking Ginny.' Harry replied.  
  
'Harry, you know that I broke up with Ron for you, it was all for you! I loved you and I thought you loved me too,' Hermione screamed with tears beginning to drip from her eyes 'And you couldn't help yourself, she threw herself at you and you took it!' Harry looked at her eyes with a deep feeling of regret 'I know, I was scared, I'm scared.' He said calmly.  
  
'I don't want to hear it Harry, just get out.' Hermione said turning to look out of the window where she could see his reflection. Harry stood up and walked out of the room slowly. Hermione hated burning him like that, at least he was trying to be nice to her but she didn't want to make small talk with him she wanted answers, she wanted to know how he felt and so far Harry had failed to provide her with these. It made her angry.  
  
Anger. Hate. Betrayal. Deceit. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
Hermione walked into the great hall for her first breakfast as head girl at Hogwarts. She felt proud to be head girl but wished that she could fade into the crowd this year so she could get on with her studies and the whole school wouldn't know about what was going on in her head. Then again, Hermione didn't even know what was going on in her head. This was primarily caused by the events of yesterday for some reason currently unbeknown to Hermione over the summer Draco Malfoy had begun to send her owls with letters and gifts. Hermione was curious so she wrote back, it wasn't long before the letters became personal and no matter how much Hermione tried she couldn't help but become engrossed in the feelings stirred up by the letters from Draco despite her confusion and the never ending questions she had. Then the moment they stepped off the train they found a secluded spot and were all over each other. Thinking about it stirred up mixed emotions for Hermione she felt hot and turned on which is something Draco Malfoy did to a lot of girls but at the same time she hated what she was feeling and her feelings for Harry made everything worse.  
  
She glanced at the Slytherin table to her left in order to get a glimpse at Draco without making it obvious. Draco was sitting over his toast with his icy blue eyes looking directly at Hermione; she looked away when their eyes met causing him to do the same. Hermione spotted Harry and Ron sitting at the end of their Gryffindor table with Ginny sitting close by.  
  
'Good morning ,' Ron said as Hermione sat down.  
  
'What's so good about it?' Hermione replied glancing at Ginny and Harry as she put some fruit and pancakes on her plate.  
  
'The fact that this is the first day of classes which means it's only a matter of time before it's the last day of classes ever,' Ron beamed from beside Hermione.  
  
'Nice theory I guess,' Hermione replied. Looking at Ginny who was giving her evil looks from across the table.  
  
Ginny grinned 'So Harry, I'd really like it if you could tutor me on transfiguration if you're not too busy.' Ginny said playing with a piece of her hair. Hermione instantly felt sick and stood up from the table. She grabbed some toast and began to walk out of the great hall. Did she really have to rub it in her face like that?  
  
'Skank,' she mumbled as she walked past Ginny. Hermione headed up to the Head students dormitory to grab her books before classes began.  
  
'Hey sexy, what's wrong?' said a familiar voice from behind her, Hermione turned to see Draco walking calmly behind her holding up the bracelet she had given him the night before.  
  
'Everything, but what do you care? You hate me remember. The perfect guy is an illusion,' Hermione replied grabbing the bracelet from his hand continuing to walk toward the head students' quarters.  
  
'Grumpy this morning then,' Draco rolled his eyes, 'Granger get a hold of yourself you know she's just doing it to wind you up.'  
  
'Why are you so interested in my life? You know how I feel about you but you won't let me in, it's all or nothing Draco, I don't want to get hurt anymore.' Hermione said slowing down to the portrait she was seeking. 'Tissues.' She stated causing the portrait consisting of a wizard and his dog to swing open. Hermione stepped inside the hole followed by Draco.  
  
'If you love me why does that little bitch affect you so much?' Draco asked causing Hermione to freeze. She had no idea. 'Look I know he hurt you but I want to make him wish that he hadn't. I want to make him hurt worse because I know he loves you but if you're with me I'll kill him if he touches you and he'll kill himself because he can't.'  
  
Hermione closed her eyes. 'Do you realise that everything I do with you is wrong and I can't not tell my friends about it, and it doesn't matter what I want because either way everyone is gonna hate me, and if he does love me as you say why would I want to hurt him like he hurt me,' She replied in a soft voice.  
  
'Hermione, I'm in the same situation, you're all wrong for me but I can't continue to fight these urges I have to be with you. I can tell this excites you, you want to be bad with me,' Draco said taking a step toward her with a cheeky grin appearing at the corners of his mouth. 'I knew the second I saw you this morning, I want to be with you and I know you feel it.'  
  
Hermione shook her head. 'You just want sex and a way to get back at your father.' Hermione replied knowing that since last year Draco had been looking for a way to get back at his father for trying to buy him a job in the ministry after he leaves Hogwarts. 'You know date the muggle born piss him off good and proper wouldn't it.'  
  
'That's not true although I would get back at my father by being with you it's not as important as the way I feel here. I just want you. I don't know what happened last night. It was new and scary but I've had time to think now. Hermione?' He pleaded. 'I'm yours to use here, I know getting back at Potter turns you on it makes you want to fuck me more.'  
  
'No! It's not like that!' Hermione screamed beginning to cry, 'this isn't me, and this isn't who I am!'  
  
Draco placed his hand on her cheek and wiped away one of her tears with his thumb 'Classes are gonna start soon, I'll be in your room after dinner we need to talk.' Hermione nodded and watched him leave.  
  
*****//******//****  
  
Hermione breathed in deeply as she took a seat between Harry and Ron in charms. Professor Flitwick was too busy trying to get Neville Longbottom to produce a cleaning charm for his shoes to notice that she was slightly late. It was then she decided Malfoy was definitely a bad influence on her; she had never been at all late for any class before as was sure to be pointed out by Ron or Harry.  
  
'I'm sorry.' Harry said almost immediately.  
  
'For what?,' Hermione asked confused.  
  
'I shouldn't let her burn you like that.' Harry replied looking into Hermione's eyes.  
  
'Yeah well you gave her the ability to do it by thinking with your pants Harry.' Hermione replied.  
  
'I know I'm sorry for that.' Harry said looking at his shoes.  
  
'Okay whatever I just want to learn so don't talk to me anymore,' Hermione said as she opened her book. She looked at the pages of parchment and wrote with her quill but she didn't know what she was writing all she could think about was Draco, the way he affected her emotions and what Harry and Ron would think about it. Would she really make Harry jealous? Is that the only reason she wanted Draco? No. She really did like him she maybe even felt love for him.  
  
Love. Desire. Strength. Jealousy.  
  
****//*****//****  
  
Hermione's head had been spinning all day which is why she wasn't surprised that she was battling a headache when she ascended the marble staircases to the Head Students' quarters after dinner that evening. She knew Draco would be inside her room acting like he owned the place as always. She couldn't stand the thought of him going through her things especially the things that she shared with Ron and Harry. Especially Harry. She walked through the portrait hole and up to a portrait containing Hogwarts first ever head girl. 'Shadow fluff,' she stated making the portrait swing open revealing a door.  
  
'Granger nice of you to join me,' Draco said sitting on her bed.  
  
'How do you do that?' Hermione asked removing her robes to reveal her school uniform underneath.  
  
'What would that be Granger?' Draco asked surveying the way she looked in her uniform and recalling the events of the night before.  
  
'Be so nice to me and then be so cold, it goes from Hermione to Granger in an instant?' Hermione asked not really expecting an answer.  
  
'Ancient Malfoy gift,' Draco shrugged making himself more comfortable on Hermione's bed. 'Have you made a decision?'  
  
'On what exactly?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Us Granger, I would make you.' Malfoy smiled. Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. The guy she got with last night wasn't like that; the guy she talked to this morning wasn't like that. Or maybe he was. 'Granger?.'  
  
'All I know is that I felt something last night.' Hermione said looking out the window at the dark Hogwarts grounds. Draco stood up and moved behind her.  
  
'I can make you feel like that every day.' Draco whispered in her ear causing her to shiver. Draco tugged on her wrist making her turn around. 'Kiss me, if you can look me in the eye and swear you don't feel anything, I'll leave but if you can't do that, promise you'll give us a go, no matter what your so called friends think.'  
  
'It's not that simple Draco!' Hermione said pulling away from him. Draco moved with her wrapping his arm around her shoulders.  
  
'Kiss me.' Draco commanded with his icy eyes looking directly into Hermione's. Hermione shut her eyes and let her lips meet his causing her whole body to shake with delight, she opened her mouth and let his tongue massage hers. She felt safe. She felt lust. She felt love.  
  
Draco slowly pulled away from her mouth and pulled her body closer to him. 'Please tell me you felt something then.' Hermione nodded and pulled him toward her bed. Hermione lay down allowing Draco to slide on top of her.  
  
'Do you want this?' Draco asked as Hermione was taking off his school tie.  
  
'More than anything.' Hermione replied letting him kiss her neck and slowly move onto her mouth. Draco kissed perfectly and Hermione seemed to become lost in his kisses like she was under some kind of spell. She shut her eyes as Draco began to unbutton her white school top she was enjoying the sanctifying feeling of Draco's hands on her skin pushing against her black satin bra when she heard a startling sound. The door of her bedroom had opened and Harry was standing in the doorway of her room.  
  
//When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love //You'll understand what I mean when I say //There's no way we're gonna give up //And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams //Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe //Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
Harder to Breathe- Maroon 5 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
'Get out of here!' Hermione screamed at Harry ignoring the fact that Harry was trying to do just that, Harry stumbled out of the room as quickly as he could. Hermione didn't feel bad although she thought she would, she was completely caught up in Draco. Hermione felt like she had strung Harry along, like she had played him but she didn't regret it because deep down she knew that was what he did to her.  
  
'Well now that Scar head has decided to poke his nose in there's no going back,' Draco said before continuing to kiss Hermione. Hermione kissed him hard. She wanted this so much more than before. It was like every second made her like the idea of herself and Draco better.  
  
'Draco.' Hermione said resulting in Draco moving his lips from her neck. He looked at her with his lust worthy eyes. 'I'm sorry but I have to go talk to him.'  
  
'Just as I thought, you're incredibly predictable,' Draco muttered rolling over to the other side of the bed. 'Do you care about him or me more?'  
  
'Don't do this,' Hermione replied sitting up and beginning to do the buttons on her shirt back up. 'It's not like that.'  
  
'What's it like then?' Draco asked. 'He can wait until the morning but I'm here now.' A seductive grin was beginning to appear on Draco's face. Hermione smiled, she couldn't resist. Draco had a powerful natural charm in that his body was irresistible to Hermione. She leaned over and kissed him. His hands moved slowly unbuttoning her shirt once again and sensually moving down her back where the button and zipper for her skirt sat. Draco took her clothing off with ease to reveal Hermione in a black satin bra and matching thong.  
  
'My turn,' Hermione whispered undoing his belt buckle and pulling it off his grey school pants. Eventually Draco was left in nothing but green silk boxers, his body was toned and buff. Draco was overwhelmingly sexy in physique. Larger. More dominating. Incredibly masculine. He was like a greek god or so Hermione thought.  
  
Hermione could tell he was aroused, she could feel his hard shaft against her body.  
  
'Do you want to fool around or go all the way?' Draco asked. Hermione knew that guys like Draco were accustom to getting what they want.  
  
Hermione pushed her body against him 'Are you asking or telling?'  
  
****//*****//****  
  
'Well, well, well,' Harry exclaimed as Hermione walked out of her room, he was leaning on one of the sofas in the Head Student lounge directly opposite Hermione's door. Hermione was followed by Draco, it was early, and Harry had obviously been waiting for her. 'Great he stayed the night in your room!'  
  
'Get over it Scarhead!' Draco said heatedly.  
  
'You better go,' Hermione said ushering Draco to the portrait hole. Harry watched Draco leave.  
  
'Anyone but him Hermione!' Harry said looking at Hermione in a desperate way. 'How the hell did this happen?' Harry was pacing around the room Hermione had never seen him so stressed.  
  
'What do you care Harry?' Hermione said unable to control her anger at him.  
  
'I hate that guy!' He screamed.  
  
'Yeah well in case you hadn't noticed I kinda like him.' Hermione said sitting down on the sofa.  
  
'Did you sleep with him?' Harry asked abruptly.  
  
'What's it to you?' Hermione spat knowing it would make him even angrier.  
  
'Everything, It means my whole world just spun upside down,' Harry said moving in front of her.  
  
'Yeah okay I did, he fucked my brains out last night! Is that what you wanted to hear?' Hermione replied, 'And then this morning we had a long erotic shower.'  
  
Hermione surprised herself. This was how angry she was at Harry, so angry that she would tell him that his best friend was sleeping with his nemesis and in some twisted way it was all his fault. Hermione knew it and Harry knew it. Hermione knew this would hurt him but she didn't care she realised that Harry sleeping with Ginny had changed her.  
  
****//*****//****  
  
Hermione walked into the courtyard and scanned it for Draco. He was sitting with his friends on the opposite side. She sat on a stone bench to her left and pulled out her potions book to glance over before class. Shortly after she sat down Ron appeared beside her looking lost.  
  
'How could you?' Ron said sitting down.  
  
'I'm sorry Ron it's really nothing to do with you. Are we still friends?' Hermione asked hopefully, Ron had stopped talking to her for three weeks after she split up with him; she couldn't bear the thought of not been able to talk to him like that again. Ron and Hermione were perfect friends but disastrous lovers.  
  
'I guess but only because you were still my friend when Harry and I were fighting over the triwizard thing,' Ron said pulling out a cheese bun.  
  
'Thanx,' Hermione said hugging him as the bell rang. Hermione and Ron stood up and began to make their way out of the courtyard. Hermione had just joined the crowd of people when two muscular arms wrapped around her shoulders. She smiled and felt safe in Draco's arms while uncertain about why he would want the whole school seeing him hug a Griffindor. Especially her, Hermione.  
  
'Everyone knows because of Potter. Come meet me after Quidditch practise,' He whispered in her ear before letting her go.  
  
Hermione felt betrayal once again.  
  
She walked into the dungeon where Harry was sitting laughing with Ron. She gave him an evil 'I hate you' look and sat by herself at the back of the classroom. She took her books, cauldron and quill out and sat glaring at Harry waiting for professor Snape to begin his lesson. Draco walked in and took a seat on the bench beside her. Hermione noticed the grin he had on his face when Harry turned to look at them. Harry looked sad.  
  
After class Hermione headed for the library to put in some study before she went to meet Draco. She found a corner and took a seat with a huge pile of books to loose herself in. Hermione had been studying for about an hour when she saw Ginny Weasley approaching her. Her freckles and red hair looked somewhat more unattractive in the dim light the library provided.  
  
'He's just using you.' She said taking a seat in front of Hermione.  
  
'You mean like Harry used you and then didn't give you a second look,' Hermione said, she couldn't bear to look at Ginny it made everything too real; the fact that Harry had slept with her, the fact that Ginny knew that during that time Hermione had loved Harry, the fact that Ginny had won.  
  
'More than he gave you hunny,' Ginny replied placing her wand on the table. Hermione hated her.  
  
'Yeah well at least I wasn't obsessed with him since before I came to Hogwarts.' Hermione said grasping for a come back.  
  
'Let's not talk about me, let's talk about you,' Ginny smirked, 'The only reason Draco is sleeping with you is to make his father angry, you're worthless to him, just a quick shag.'  
  
'And this is based on?' Hermione asked suddenly feeling more in control.  
  
'What his friends said.' Ginny replied with a grin on her face.  
  
'Well in case you hadn't noticed I'm a Gryffindor and if a Slytherin were to date a Gryffindor and his friends had no idea why then that's exactly what they'd say.let me guess which one said that, oh yeah Pansy his quick shag over the summer the one he told me all about in detail, about the way she screams when they have sex and how she has to take a shower directly afterwards because she doesn't want to get dirty,' Hermione blurted out before she knew what she was saying. 'Am I right Ginny or have you forgotten on your way to the library, do you need to go back and confirm so that tiny brain of yours isn't confused anymore?'  
  
Ginny didn't answer; instead she sat looking at the table. She slowly got up and moved closer to Hermione. 'By the end of the day your precious Malfoy will be in my bed and there's nothing you can do about it.' Ginny whispered. Hermione rolled her eyes as Ginny walked off. Hermione couldn't help but feel slightly anxious but she knew, as Ginny said, if Draco wasn't loyal to her there was nothing she could do, and it was better for her to know. Hermione skipped dinner and continued to study neglecting the fact she was suppose to meet Draco after his Qudditch practise.  
  
'What you doing beautiful?'  
  
Hermione looked up to find Draco still in his Qudditch gear looking at her from across the table.  
  
'Shouldn't you be in bed with Ginny?' Hermione said forgetting that Draco probably doesn't know what she's talking about.  
  
'What?!' Draco said taking a seat beside her.  
  
'She told me she was gonna sleep with you by the end of the day.' Hermione replied looking into his eyes.  
  
'Oh, that explains a lot.' Draco replied putting his arm around her shoulder and reading some of the book she was reading.  
  
'What do you mean?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Why she was hanging around the Quidditch pitch, why she came into the locker room afterwards, why she tried to kiss me.' Draco said seemingly not too bothered.  
  
Hermione dropped her quill, 'And.'  
  
'And nothing I pushed her away from me, skanky whore, firstly I'd never screw a Weasel and secondly I have you , you're the prize, not some crap lay that's not what I want anymore,' Draco said giving her a hug.  
  
'Draco am I just a way for you to get back at your father?' Hermione asked expecting Draco to get angry.  
  
'Look there are reasons for everything but you know that if I'm the person that everyone knows me as I would never sleep with a mudblood.' Draco said softly.  
  
'Don't call me that.' Hermione said picking up her quill once more.  
  
'Hermione, something happened over the summer, things have changed,' Draco said almost desperately.  
  
'What the letters?' Hermione asked.  
  
'No, something completely different,' Draco said. Hermione could tell this was to be the end of the conversation. 'I really haven't felt this way about anyone Hermione.'  
  
Hermione kissed him it was intoxicating and powerful, Draco pulled her onto his lap and began to feel his way up her shirt, along her satin smooth skin.  
  
'We can't do this here.' Hermione said looking over her shoulder.  
  
'Why not?' Draco asked slipping his hand along her thigh and underneath her skirt.  
  
'There are people.' Hermione replied.  
  
'So.' Draco said pulling her closer to his warm body.  
  
Hermione bit his lip in a 'come and get me' fashion, 'I'll come see you in your dorm later.' She said standing up dragging her body over his chest as she stood.  
  
'You're killing me here.' Draco said as Hermione walked off with a pile of books. 


End file.
